The Memory of a Moment
by wylkin
Summary: [BBStar]Sequel to Early Morning Moments. Beast Boy has a dream about talking to Starfire, and things between them get stirred up. Robin doesn't like it.
1. Weird Dream

**The Memory of a Moment**

_This is a sort of sequel to my one-shot "Early Morning Moments"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

* * *

_**1: Weird Dream**_  
_

'I wish we'd gone further.'

'But we did not.'

'I wish we had.'

'We did not, my friend. I did not intend to.'

'Why?'

'We are only friends.'

'Friends… Is that all we'll ever be?'

'I do not know, Beast Boy. …Beast Boy.'

The voice got louder and louder until he awoke. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Friend Beast Boy! Please awaken! I have prepared your favorite Tofu Breakfast!"

The young green changeling rolled over and his clock blurred into view: 9:50 A.M. And then something that was still blurry burst into his room. It was an orange, purple, reddish sort of blur. He groaned as he tried to sit up, pulling his blankets over himself.

"I am sorry to have intruded, friend," Starfire smiled at him, "But I do not wish for your breakfast to become cold!" The bright girl floated into the horribly messy room, seemingly unaware of it. She only smiled and looked at the boy, struggling to wake up.

As his eyes came into focus, Beast Boy stared at the floating girl in his room. Some would think that this is strange, but the two had become closer friends recently and were often found in the other's vicinity. 'She is always so happy! Even this early in the morning…' he thought to himself, pointing to a pair of sweat pants. "Can you …erm… hand me those?" She blushed, nodded and did so, then turned around. He swung his legs out of bed and pulled them on while she was facing the other way, then grabbed a shirt.

She turned back around to see the shirt just falling over his stomach. She was still blushing slightly, which she did often. Even after their conversations on the rooftop that one night, they were embarrassed to see each other in their nightclothes so casually. Beast Boy slept in his boxers, and Starfire in a thin nightgown with a translucent robe-like cover. He rubbed his eyes and began following her to the kitchen slowly.

* * *

It was another slightly sunny day at the Tower, some light coming through the large tower windows in the main room. Everyone else was already up, of course: Raven was in a chair on one side of the room reading a book, Cyborg was watching television, and Robin was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper with an empty plate from his recent breakfast sitting near him.

At the table sat a steaming plate of Tofu bacon, eggs, and waffles with a glass of orange juice next to it. Starfire floated to the kitchen area as Beast Boy walked over yawning to his chair. He watched Star from his seat as he picked up the 'bacon'. She got herself a drink, but on her way to the table, she looked over Robin's shoulder at the paper, hiding them from view for a moment. Beast Boy heard her giggle and Robin say something, but he grumbled and turned to his food as Star came over and sat next to him.

"Is it enjoyable, Beast Boy?" the girl asked happily as she popped a straw into some mustard and sipped. He nodded with a mouthful of eggs, "'ehs, fary, fahnk oo, Shtah." She giggled at him and kept sipping her mustard. Beast Boy ate in silence, mostly, while Starfire watched the television from her seat. When he was finished, he stood to take the plate to the sink but Star got there first. "No, sit!" She smiled at him. "I will take it. It is my turn to do the dishes, anyway." He smiled at her, "You need any help, come tell me." He winked at her and she smiled, bouncing away to put the dishes in the sink. It was all friendly, of course.

BB went to the TV and turned on the GameStation, tossing a controller to Cyborg. He caught it out of habit and sat up. BB sat down near him and pressed 'Start'. So began their gaming for the day. After doing the dishes, Starfire floated over and sat down on Beast Boy's side of the couch to watch them play, which she often did. After about a half hour, she got bored and got up. Beast Boy nor Cyborg noticed, being engulfed in their game. She walked over to sit by Raven, who had put her book down and was sipping her tea.

They were discussing a battle from yesterday with a jewel thief. "Raven, have the police found him yet, you think?" "Yeah. You gave him a nice burn with one of your star bolts. They found him dragging his leg around an ally asking people for burn cream." Raven smirked. Starfire got a look of concern on her face, "Oh, no! I burned him? Ohh… I did not intend to."

Suddenly Beast Boy's player was shot down by Cyborg's, and his head turned around rapidly, asking, "Starfire, what did you say?" his voice wavering a bit. Everyone looked at him oddly. "I-I said that I did not intend to burn the jewel thief, is there something wrong?" The green boy shook his head and put the controller down. "No, no, I'm fine. Never mind." He walked out to his own room.

* * *

As Beast Boy walked down the hallway, those words rang in his head. _I did not intend to… I did not intend to…_ 'Where have I heard that before? That was some major déjà vu…' he thought to himself. He got to his room and lay on his bed. _I did not intend to. _'Why?' _We are only…_

"Friend Beast Boy!" a knock accompanying the voice came at his door. "What is wrong? May I please enter?" Starfire's cheerful yet concerned voice asked. BB cleared his throat and replied, "Y-yeah. Come in, Star." The door slid open and in she came, standing near it. "Did I say something to upset you?" she asked timidly, yet confusedly, wondering how a jewel thief or a burn could upset him.

He shook his head. "No, you… I just had some big déjà vu when you said …what you said." She tilted her head, "What was it I said?" He shook his head, "Uh… Well I just remembered, I had a dream, and you said 'I did not intend to' in it. It was weird. Don't worry about it." She nodded and looked at the floor, still standing awkwardly at the doorway. He sat up from his bed and looked at her. 'I hate seeing her look like that…' "…Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled weakly, "Yes! …" and then her smile faded. "…What… did you dream?" she asked carefully. He sighed.

BB patted the space next to him on his bed, gesturing her to sit down. "Nothing, really, I just… Dreamt about our talks on the roof." Instead of this being a satisfying answer, she looked even more interested. "Yes? …What had I not intended, in your dream?" she questioned. His stomach lurched. "N-nothing, nothing. Really. J-just… don't worry about it." He got up and walked in a circle around his room, needing an escape but unable to find one. "C'mon, let's … Let's go …somewhere…" he said, putting his hand out for her to grab in getting up. "Where did you have in mind?" Star asked, slightly disappointed that he changed the subject.

* * *

_Alright. I thought I'd make this another one-shot, because those are easier to write. But I guess I'll have to abandon that idea. Tell me what you think, please. I won't be updating as soon, because I need ideas! Gimme ideas! Thanks! Hope you liked it._


	2. Cave In

_Wow, I'm really glad you guys liked it. I waited for the weekend to be over so I could get some responses. And do not worry, for Robin will definitely become über jealous if anything happens. I love that. I don't know if this story will grow to be the 12 chapters Closer was or if it'll be a little shorter, but I hope you all like it all the same._

_**Rose:** Thanks to you, I read the story in your profile and I fell in love with BB/Star, too. Made a C2 for it, since there's so few stories around with that pairing. I really hope you like this, and I'm more than happy to accept ideas. No Rob/Rae though! –shudder-_

_**Lord of the files:** I like you. You're on my staff now! Yay! Anyway, like I said, ideas are wonderfully accepted and I really hope you like it._

_**Orphen27:** Thanks for the idea. It sparked something a while ago, I forgot what it was now (grr..) But never fear! I have a good plan for this chapter. …Sort of._

_**Thugette90:** Working on the update as I ..er…Type. Yes. Type. Was waiting for responses. I'm glad you liked the one-shot._

_**0kitten0lemonade0:** Thank you muchly! It gave me a good idea to use. Hope you find it to your liking._

_**MagzDD:** Low reviews always show up with the first chapter. And y'never know, BB did get the courage to tell Terra how he felt (grr). _

_**Strodgfrgf:** -wtf with the name? …it's nifty- And I love Robin getting jealous at BB. You can be assured a mad-robin scene in this fic somewhere. Maybe even more than one. Yup yup._

_**GlorysGirl4ever:** You got that right. –nod nod-_

_**Erifrats101:** Maybe. Maybe. Read to find out.

* * *

_

**Cave In**

Starfire and Beast Boy walked side by side through the Jump City park, talking about various things and watching people and children play. The sun had come out a little, sparkling on the bay. "And that's how animals like penguins get through the breeding process." BB explained. "Ooh. …What's a pen-gwin?" BB smiled and took her to the shade of some trees, and turned into a penguin. Of course, she squealed in delight, picked him up and hugged him to her. "OOO! Pen-gwins are so CUTE!" she squealed.

Beast Boy turned back into himself to attempt to tell her that he couldn't breathe, but she'd loosened her grip. "Penguins are –cough—are actually black and white mostly; they live in Antarctica." "The iced continent of Earth?" "Yes. In fact, they're one of the few animals that can survive the cold down there."

The two went on talking, Starfire asking about Earth's animals and Beast Boy gladly explaining, even on until they were out of the park. It had been early afternoon when they'd set out, and was starting to become twilight. When Starfire noticed this, she smiled and looked at BB. "Friend, let us go to the mountains on the other side of the city to watch the stars come out! It is quite beautiful!" He nodded, "Sure. But we should go back before it gets too dark, the team would get worried." She agreed, and they flew over the city to the forested mountains to watch from a clearing.

The two sat on a hill in the mountainside still talking as they looked up to see the sun set, bringing out amazing colors in the sky. The first stars had begun to show above their heads and Starfire had been questioning the relationship between monkeys and feces when BB noticed something in the hillside. "Star, look! It's a little cave. Let's go check it out!" he started towards it, taking her by the wrist into it. She was giggling nervously, afraid of what could be in there, but followed nonetheless. She lit her hand with a starbolt and the two ventured inside. It turned out to be more than 'little' cave.

Things like, "Star, this is so cool!" and "Awesome!" could be heard from Beast Boy as they walked further and further into the cave. "Beast Boy, perhaps we should return to the Tower…" Starfire whimpered when she could no longer see the entrance to the cave. The lime green light glowered a few feet in front of her, and she could only just see BB's form in front of her. She bumped into him from behind, startled. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" He simply pointed upwards, a large grin on his face. "…Bats!" he whispered. They seemed to have reached the end of the cave. Starfire looked up, and upon seeing the huge colony of nocturnal creatures hanging above her head, she squealed.

And what did the bats do? They flew. Fast and loud. "Starfire, shh! They're only bats!" Beast Boy tried to shout over the noise of the flying creatures, turned to look at her, but she wasn't there. He felt a tugging on his ankle, and looked down to see Starfire curled up and clutching to his leg, a hand over her head to hide from the bats. 'She must really be scared… If only I could tell her there's nothing to worry about…'

He leaned down and moved his head next to hers and whispered comfortingly in her ear, "Star, there's nothing to worry about. They won't hurt you." She peeked up at him as the last of the bats flew by and they were surrounded by silence once more. "C'mon. Let's go back." Beast Boy took her hand and pulled her up. It had gotten very dark, without her starbolt. She lit her hand again and they began to walk back to the entrance, Starfire clutching BB's arm the whole way, looking out for bats anyway.

They reached the entrance, only by seeing the lights from the city through it. It had gotten dark already. About ten yards from exiting the cave, Starfire heard a squeak and shot her starbolt at wherever it came from. It caused some rock and rubble to fall from the ceiling. "Star… Careful…" Beast Boy cautioned. "This cave… It doesn't seem stable."

As if on cue, more rocks, larger rocks, fell from the ceiling and would naturally block their path from leaving the cave. Afraid of being crushed by the impact, Beast Boy pulled Star back into the cave to avoid the rocks falling ahead of them. They lost contact with each other and fell back, the changeling rolling away to avoid being hit by a rock, what with his animal senses and all. A few minutes of agonizing silence fell as the last rocks and rubble tumbled down from the cave ceiling. BB picked himself up and dusted himself off, feeling in the darkness for a break in the heavy rock. "Shit." He muttered. After a few moments of standing, he tried to lift some of the rock.

"Star, can you help, you're stronger than me… …Star? …Starfire?" He asked, but she didn't answer. "S-starfire! Where are you?" He squinted, his instinctive eyes not adjusted to the darkness. He smelled for her, he knew her smell well. She was somewhere. 'I don't smell any blood… That's good…' "Starfire!" He was silent for a moment, hearing her name echo through the cave. He was silent, hoping she would make a sound. Until he heard a very quiet noise… He whispered, "Starfire…?" The noise was sobbing. Starfire was somewhere, sobbing. "Starfire…" BB whispered again, more out of worry than search.

She tried to say something. Anything. She was so choked up, thinking, 'It's my fault. Everything. All this. This is all my fault! If I weren't so scared about everything I wouldn't have overreacted and we could be heading back to the tower by now…' She let a few tears trail down her cheeks, knowing no one could see them. She heard Beast Boy yelling for her, but she didn't have the courage to reply. 'He's going to be so upset with me. He will be angry, I'm sure!'

The changeling changed into a dog and sniffed his friend out. He found her, changed back and knelt next to her, feeling for her hands. "Starfire?" He whispered. He heard her sniffle. "Star… It's going to be okay. Don't worry." He heard her stifle a sob, and then let it go. He could tell she was crying. He found her hand and gripped it with both of his own. "Don't cry… Please… What's wrong? We'll get out, I promise. Don't cry…"

She tried to calm herself down enough to talk to him. "Y-you're… not upset with m-me?" Beast Boy found her shoulder and leaned his head on it. "Why would I be upset with you?" Starfire's stomach had butterflies in it at his touch. "B-because… I-I… I caused th-the cave in." "What? Oh, Star, you got scared. It's alright. We'll get out, it's not that big a deal. I'm not mad at you for that, or anything." He nuzzled his cheek against her the way he would if he were the kitten she adores. Isn't it common for animals to nuzzle? Starfire giggled and gripped his hand in the darkness.

"You wanna give some light and help get us out of here?" Beast Boy asked her as they stood up. She nodded and lit her hand with a starbolt again. "Be gentle, we don't want to get even more trapped." So BB turned into a gorilla and they gently moved rocks until they were free. Getting out to the cool night air, they lay on the cool grass to rest for a moment as Starfire's communicator went off.

"Starfire, where are you? Come in, are you there?" Robin's voice crackled through the radio communicator. Starfire groaned, not wanting to move, but took her communicator off her belt and pressed the button. "Yes, I'm here, Robin." Her voice sounded exhausted but happy. "Where are you? What's going on?" He asked, with concern in his voice. She sighed, having to speak again, "Beast Boy and I will be home soon. I can explain later. Let me rest, please." She replied, and turned her communicator off. Beast Boy turned his head to her, "Is that a good idea? Turning your communicator off like that? What's Robin gonna think?" he put a little emphasis on Robin's name, without meaning to. He mentally scolded himself.

"I do not wish to talk right now. I am tired. …Do you wish to return to the Tower? I am feeling sleepy for my bed." She said, trying to change the subject of Robin. He nodded and gave her a hand to help her stand up. Being on the hillside, Starfire stumbled forward, and their faces were an inch apart. Their eyes widened, they were so close to each other.

"B-Beast-" Starfire managed to exhale half of his name before he leaned into her, kissing her softly. He pulled away for a second, whispering, "Garfield. My name's Garfield." Starfire smiled at his name, for it was a strange Earth name to her. She giggled a little and kissed him again, to his surprise. They stood there for a few minutes with their lips locked together, before Starfire pulled away and looked towards the tower.

"We should probably go back, friend Be- …G-Garfield." She smiled at him widely, suppressing the urge to laugh from happiness. He nodded at her in agreement, and they flew back. Starfire felt herself feeling as light as a feather, flying almost without noticing it, she was so happy.

The two arrived at the Tower within a few minutes, having flown over the entire city and bay. They landed on the rooftop where they'd kissed, more casually, a few months before. Before passing through the doorway to greet the rest of the Titans, Starfire whispered in BB's ear, "I'm Koriand'r." and kissed his cheek. They gripped each others' hands, let go, and walked inside.

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy walked into the main room one after the other. No one but Robin really noticed, who proceeded to run up to Starfire and hug her. Beast Boy just kept walking, his spirits damped slightly at Robin's presence, to his room. Starfire did not really want to be around Robin at the moment, and pulled out of the hug. "Robin, I wish to retire to my chambers of sleeping. Goodnight, friend." She muttered and turned to walk through the doors to the hallways, in hopes of following Beast Boy.

"What? Aren't you going to tell me what happened? You've been gone all day!" Robin said after her. But she wasn't listening. She just kept walking, and while she had missed BB, she went to her room to sleep, dreaming of a certain green boy. Leaving Robin feeling suspicious about her and BB's friendship.

* * *

_So? You like? Angry-Robin scene should be up in the next chapter. Hopefully. Review please!_


	3. Found Out

_Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. I started out with all this motivation to write and its slowing down, but I tried to get it to you in good time._

_**BuddyGonz:** Here's your update! _

_**Lord of the files: **Glad you liked. Hope you like this chappie, too, of course._

_**Thugette90: **I'm trying to update, but I'm not home as often as I thought I'd be. I'm working on it, though! Hope you like angry Robin. _

**_Kikyoreborn9295:_** _Yes, fun angry Robin for everyone! Mwuahhaha!_

_**Jackalobe (Rose): **Hahahahha. Your reviews have always made me laugh aloud. _

_**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON:** Glad you enjoyed.

* * *

_

**Found Out**

'We went further tonight.'

'I didn't even get that far with Terra.'

'Did you really want to?'

'Maybe.'

'It would have hurt more. You know that.'

'That doesn't matter. Only you matter now.'

'What about Robin?'

'He doesn't matter, either.'

Beast Boy woke up feeling well rested. He rolled over and looked at the clock: 10:00 A.M. He stretched and yawned as he got out of bed and pulled on his regular uniform. 'Where's Starfire? She's usually busted in here by now to tell me good morning or something…' As he walked out of his room and down the hall he remembered the events of last night and smiled to himself. He had dreamt of nothing but her for the past few nights. 'Today should be a good day…'

Instead of going straight to breakfast, he walked to Starfire's room and knocked gently on the door. When no answer came, he slowly slid the door open. "Star?" he whispered; he peeked in to see the Tamaranian's hair flowing down to the floor from the foot of her bed and her feet on the pillow at the top of the bed. She lay on her stomach facing the window, the rest of her covered by a blanket. The window was open, allowing a warm breeze to flow through the room.

Beast Boy slid the rest of the door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He walked quietly over to her bed and sat next to her, admiring her face and hair. 'She is really beautiful…' He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned next to her ear, whispering, "Koriand'r…" She shut her eyes tight and stretched inwardly, then outwardly, her bare arms stretching out in front of her, revealing her bare back and shoulders.

Beast Boy blushed and sat up as she pulled the blanket closer around her, rolling over onto her back to look at who said her name. Opening her eyes, she saw the changeling smiling at her and immediately clutched the blanket closer and farther up to her chest. "Morning," he said quietly. She relaxed and smiled at him as she remembered the night before. "Good morning, …Garfield." "How'd you sleep?" "Very well. And yourself?"

"Pretty good." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead good morning. She blushed. "What time is it?" Star asked. "About 10 in the morning. Since when am I awake before you?" he joked. She grinned and, as he had done the day before, pointed to her robe. "Can you please hand me my garment?" He grabbed it for her and turned around to let her put it on. 'I didn't know she slept nude…' he thought to himself, getting some dirty thoughts, and quickly sweeping them aside.

She walked into her bathroom for a moment, emerging in her regular uniform with messy hair and yawning. "Do you wish to partake of our daily breakfasting, friend?" Starfire said as she grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair. BB nodded and went towards the door. "I'll go make it. Don't want anyone else jumping to any conclusions, you know? See you soon." He smiled at her and walked out.

* * *

Starfire finished brushing her hair and walked out into the main room following Beast Boy. As soon as she walked through the door, instead of peacefully sitting down to wait for breakfast, Robin bound up to greet her. "Hey, Star. Morning! How'd you sleep?" he asked, slightly over-interested. '…Is friend Robin alright?' she wondered. "Good morning to you too, friend Robin… I slept well, and you?" she asked carefully.

Beast Boy noticed Robin's interest in her, who was usually reading the paper this time of the morning, ignoring everyone. He tilted his head to listen more clearly as he cooked, his jealousy growing, until a thought struck him. 'I don't even know what Star and I are doing… What if she still likes Robin anyway?' He decided to keep listening for her reactions. "So uh… What're you doing today, Starfire?" Robin asked. "I will be defending the city if it so requires defending!" she said happily, followed by "…If it does not, I do not know what I will be doing. Why do you ask?" "Well…"

Before Robin could answer, BB brought over their breakfasts. "Here you go, Star. Some waffles, eggs, burnt pancakes (just the way you like 'em!), and some tofu bacon with mustard to top it all off!" he set the plate down, although nothing that even resembled any of the items listed was on the plate. "I already mixed it up for you, the same way you do on Tamaran. Enjoy!" he smiled at her and turned to finish his own breakfast, proud of his timely interruption.

Starfire squealed, and sat down immediately to eat. 'Ohh! This is the greatest breakfast I've had on Earth since the celebration of Mas of the letter X!' she thought to herself, remembering the _Christmas _ breakfast that Cyborg cooked. Robin glared after Beast Boy, but turned to sit and talk to Starfire, who was scarfing her food down so quickly it hardly looked like she tasted any of it. Robin tried to speak to her, but kept stopping himself due to the excessive amount of eating going on before him.

As BB brought over his own breakfast and sat beside the two, Starfire finished her meal, happy and content, and thanked BB with

* * *

affection. He sat there smiling as he ate, looking from Star to Robin, as if he'd joined the conversation. "So what's up?" he asked expectantly. Starfire smiled and looked at Robin, "Yes, what were you saying, Robin?" The boy wonder simply glared at Beast Boy and muttered something to the effect of "nothing". 

Robin slumped in his chair, a feeling of dislike for BB growing. 'Starfire is with me, isn't she? What's she doing, spending all this time with him? Sure, we never said we were officially going out, but c'mon! It's naturally implied!' he thought to himself, bitterly. He got up and walked out of the main room, heading for the gym to get his mind off of it. 'Cyborg should be in there, I can train with him.'

The Tower was pretty peaceful that day. Since the past few weeks they'd locked up many of Jump City's criminals through a recent crime wave, many culprits were in jail. Raven had taken the day off and went to her café, and Cyborg and Robin were busy training; Robin for the fact that they had to 'be ready at all times', and Cyborg to fight the boredom.

So where does this leave our two main characters? In the living room, of course. Alone. Watching television and eating popcorn. What did you think they'd be doing? Pfft.

Starfire and Beast Boy sat next to each other, eating out of the popcorn bowl between them. A commercial was on at the moment for a dream study being conducted by a group of scientists at a university nearby. Starfire watched with interest, and after it had finished asked, "Friend, why would someone want to study dreams of others' sleep?" She looked at him curiously. He shrugged, "A lot of people want to know what dreams mean or why we have dreams the way we do." She nodded. "What do you dream about?" she asked casually.

Beast Boy's stomach tightened. 'You,' he thought silently, but aloud, "Oh… I dunno…" He was disappointed that he couldn't tell her the truth, until he remembered what had happened last night. He tried to gather the courage to tell her what he really dreamt about. "How do you not know what you dream about, Garfield? Are your dreams in another language?" Starfire asked him, quite innocently. 'She called me Garfield…' his stomach tightened into another knot.

He managed to wrack up enough to tell her. He let out a breath, and sat up. "A-actually, Star… Koriand'r…" he paused, "…I dream about you." Beast Boy looked up at her. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly grinned wide. "Oh, really! Do you? Oh, that is glorious!" she leaned over, ignoring the popcorn falling to the floor with a 'clunk', and hugged the green teenager gently. He slowly put his arms around her lower back as she hugged him, quite relieved that she didn't get weirded out. She pulled away, his hands now on her waist. "Oh, what is it that I do in your dreams, friend Garfield?"

He smiled faintly at her and told, "You talk to me. About… things. You talk to me about …us." He chuckled lightly. "I know it must sound silly, but—" "Oh, no! It is not silly at all. I dream about you often, as well. I do enjoy those dreams very much!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy smiled wide. He leaned over to her and kissed, deeper this time than last night. She closed her eyes and held her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him.

They kissed for a moment or two in privacy. When they pulled apart, Starfire offered to make lunch. She got up, still smiling, and walked into the kitchen, with him following. She stood in front of the fridge, looking for things to make the meal, when he linked his arms around her waist and smiled. Star stood up and put her hands around his (let's pretend they're the same height) and turned her head to look at him.

Beast Boy started to kiss her neck from behind, going slowly. Starfire, slightly surprised at the sensation, gasped. "Garfield…" she whispered, eyes closed dreamily. Just then, with the fridge door still open, walked in Robin. "Starfire, are you in here…" he started, but stopped when his question was answered. Upon seeing the scene unravel before him as Beast Boy startlingly let go of Starfire and stepped back, horror in his eyes, he began to shake.

Starfire opened her eyes and stood against the counter, looking at Robin, who was shaking with anger, and Beast Boy, scared to death. Robin took three steps and instantly Beast Boy had a black eye. He picked up the green boy by the collar and threw him on the kitchen floor, and started punching. It wasn't until a moment afterwards when Starfire picked him up and held him against a wall did he stop.

Beast Boy coughed and sat up, spitting a little blood from a loose tooth out, holding his eye and walking to get something to clean up his bloody nose. "Starfire what were you doing? What are you thinking? Are you crazy!" Robin cried, screamed and shouted at the girl who was holding him against the wall.

* * *

_Well? How was it? Was it worth the wait? Review!_


	4. Explanations

_I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm not home as often as I usually am during the summertime. Ideas are greatly appreciated, through email or review! Thanks!_

_**BuddyGonz:** Thanks : )_

_**Kikyoreborn9295:** Am I really that evil? I always liked the idea of Robin freaking out._

_**Thugette90:** Thanks; I'm trying to update, but I keep going braindead and losing ideas._

_**MagzDD:** Meh, Robin will come to his senses. But he's allowed to be jealous, no? _

_**Strodgfrgf:** I hope I got that right, anyway – Evil seems to be a popular word to describe my writing. I wonder why. : )_

_**Arainia: **Heehee! I feel special now. This is probably not the best fic, I've read a lot better ones… I have a C2 with BB/Star fics, 'Those Strange Green Stars', you should check it out._

_**Lord of the files:** thankies_

_**Rose**: Hehee. Thankies. I'm glad it's not moving too fast.

* * *

_

**Hideaway**

With blood still dripping from his broken nose, Beast Boy ran to the kitchen to let it drip into the sink. When it seemed that Robin had calmed down, Starfire set him back down on the ground. "Starfire," he whispered, still audibly angry, "What were you thinking…?" She looked at him intensely. "No, Robin, what were _you_ thinking! Why would you attack Garfield like that? What has he ever done to you?"

She was yelling at this point, her eyes beginning to tear up, as Raven floated into the room. "What's up, I heard yelling…" she stopped mid-sentence as Starfire noticed her enter, and began to cry. Raven saw Beast Boy bent over the sink, holding his nose and mouth, blood dripping down the drain. Robin looked quite upset. "What happened?" her monotonous voice questioned. Robin was the first to tell, yelling, "I walked in on those two MAKING OUT BEHIND MY BACK! She's-" he pointed to Starfire, "-my girlfriend! Not his! What were you thinking, Starfire?" he yelled to her.

Starfire's cheeks were wet with tears, "I was not _thinking_ of you, if you must know! And for your information, I do not _belong _to you, Robin!" she yelled back, running out of the room and down the hall, leaving an injured love, angry friend and confused female. Raven immediately healed Beast Boy's broken nose and managed to stop his bleeding from the mouth. Robin was about to go at him again but Raven held his wrists with her powers.

Realizing that Beast Boy would give a more sensible explanation than Robin, she asked him what happened. "Well… Kori- Starfire… and I were watching TV and she was going to make lunch, and well… It's not really any of your business, but I was kissing her and HE barged in and started punching me!" Raven had a puzzled look on her face. "Why… were you and Starfire kissing?" she asked, vaguely interested. "B-because…" he flinched before answering, afraid Robin would be at him, "We're together… sort of…" he muttered. Raven nodded and held Robin tighter, as he was attempting to pounce on BB.

"You are not! You're going behind my back! She's MY girlfriend!" he yelled at the green boy. "Dude! Did she ever actually TELL you that you two were going out! Has she even kissed you? When is she ever around you! You're her friend, Robin, and nothing more! You don't know anything about her." Beast Boy shouted back what Starfire had told him during their time spent as friends. He walked out of the room to see her, praying Robin wouldn't be after him sometime later.

Raven looked at Robin, releasing her hold on him. "You didn't have to punch him," she said quietly. "I thought… She… I thought she was with me, Raven… I thought…" Raven began to walk away. "You still didn't have to punch him." She left Robin standing there to clean up the drops of blood that had fallen on the kitchen floor. He muttered to himself, "Well… Shit."

* * *

Raven went off to find Starfire and perhaps Beast Boy, to find out what was going on with them, and why they hadn't told anyone if they were indeed in a relationship. She found them in Starfire's room, Beast Boy trying desperately to cheer the saddened girl up.

He had a hand on her back as she lay face down on her bed, slowly calming down. Raven walked in quietly and carefully, asking, "Starfire? Beast Boy? What's going on with you two?" Starfire looked up with tear-stained cheeks, wiping them away and looking at her. Beast Boy sighed and started, "Nothing's going on. Just… yesterday we happened to…" he hesitated and looked back at Starfire, taking her hand, "Get together. Y'know…" He smiled at her and she smiled back, comforted.

Raven nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "What do you mean? It's not like we were hiding it from everyone or anything. Just… There wasn't very much time between now and yesterday… I wish it hadn't happened this way." BB put his hand over his jaw. Raven walked closer and looked towards Star, "…Why didn't you tell Robin you weren't interested in him?"

Starfire, not realizing the manner of 'interested' in this sense, looked confused. "But… Robin is quite interesting, friend Raven!" Beast Boy corrected her, "She means why didn't you tell Robin that you two weren't… going out." Star nodded. "Oh, …I did not think that we were! I consider him my closest friend, because he was my first friend on Earth… I did not think I had to clarify that we were not …going out. It never occurred to me." She looked downhearted.

Raven sighed. This would be hard to explain to Robin. She nodded and left the room for her own, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"I guess we should have told the others…" Starfire said softly. "Kori, don't say that. There wasn't enough time to consider that yet… I mean, I hardly knew for sure if we were a couple." Beast Boy admitted sheepishly, smiling at her halfheartedly. Starfire sat up next to him and kissed him. "We are, yes? Now more than ever, I should say!" she smiled at him and kissed his nose and jaw. "Well I guess I should tell Cyborg." BB said and got up, squeezed her hand, and left.

Walking down the hallway he prayed he could find a way around Robin as he thought about Koriand'r. 'I hope we're not moving too fast. I mean, I only just kissed her yesterday… But she feels so right…'

Bump. Clang. Oof.

"Ahh! Don't hit me! …Eh?" "Hey dude. What's up? And why would I hit you?" "Oh… Phew. Cyborg, I was just looking for you." BB backed up and looked at him. "Uhhm… I just wanted to let you know that Kor- er, Starfire and I are together now. Wanted you to know before you talked to Robin." He sighed.

Cyborg nodded. "That's cool. Why wouldn't you want me to talk to Robin?" Beast Boy's face turned bright red. "Well… Uh… He sort of walked in on me and Star kissing and… Well, er… Punched me." "What! Really? Then where's the broken nose?" "Raven healed it. Don't mention this to anyone, okay? Especially Robin. Thanks, man." He gulped and nodded, then walked back to see Starfire.

'Now that my best friend knows, everyone knows. There, we told them. Not in the best manner, I admit, but at least everyone knows now.' BB's stomach churned and he stopped walking as a thought struck him, but he couldn't push it away because he knew it was the right thing to do. 'I have to apologize to Robin for not telling him sooner… And tell him why we didn't say anything… God, please don't punch me, please don't punch me…'

And in he walked through the kitchen door, seeing Robin scrubbing down the kitchen floor. Robin looked up and glared slightly.

"H-Hey, R-robin…"

Robin stood up and looked at him. He looked ready to pounce.

* * *

_I know it was short, but I wanted to end it there. And don't worry, Magz, you think I'm being hard on him, it's not what you think! Just wait til next chapter. Honest. : ) Review, please! _


	5. Hard Feelings

**Hard Feelings**

Beast Boy flinched when Robin stood up, but tried not to show it. He looked hard at his leader, honestly sorry that they hadn't told him. 'But it was so soon, the thought hadn't even crossed our minds yet… But I'm not here to make excuses.' BB walked, slowly and carefully but trying to remain casual, to the counter. He grabbed a sponge and some paper towels, and leaned down to help Robin clean the floor. Blood was a messy business.

"Beast Boy." Robin said at last, after the horrid silence of a minute that had passed. He didn't look up, but kept scrubbing. "Y-yeah?" the green boy asked, afraid. "I'm… Sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. Although I wish you two had told me. I really do." Robin was apologizing, sincerely, yet the tone of sadness could hardly be hidden.

"Robin, you don't have to apologize." Beast Boy stopped scrubbing and looked at his leader in the eyes. Or the mask, whichever you prefer me say. "I should be apologizing. I should have … I don't know… We should have told you, but we just… It was just yesterday, dude, and I don't know, we didn't think… I'm sorry, Robin. If it makes you feel any better, it's not like we were trying to keep it secret or anything…" He was finally able to conclude his rambling of an explanation.

They shook hands and finished cleaning the blood up. As Beast Boy turned to leave, to tell Starfire that things were okay now, Robin called out, "Take care of her." The green boy turned, "Of course I will. She's the most precious thing in this tower." He left the room and started down the hallway. Robin agreed and left for the training room.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the roof, meditating her friends' troubles out of her mind. The wind blew and birds chirped, but she didn't notice them, of course. She was busy thinking of... Nothing. Until the scrape of the door against the roof screeched behind her. She cringed.

"Oh, Raven. Hi. Sorry, I didn't know you were meditating. I'll go."

"No. Come here."

Robin was surprised. Since when did Raven want company? He didn't really feel at all like talking to someone. But he might as well. He knew that's what she would do. He walked over and stood, cape blowing in all its glory.

"You didn't hurt him any more, did you?" she asked. "No," came the cold reply. "Good. He didn't deserve that." "I know. I apologized. Thank you for healing him." Robin's speech was very formal, as if his attitude were to be expected of him. He was their leader, after all.

"I know you liked her. You like her a lot, I know. But he feels more than that for her." Raven spoke softly with the comfort of a counselor in her voice. Robin nodded. "I just thought we were perfect for each other..." he looked down at the lake beneath them and watched the sparkle. He sighed and looked up. Raven spoke again, "She thinks of you as her closest friend in the world. Even if you're not a romantic thought in her heart, you opened her to this world. She won't ever forget you, even if she leaves this world forever. She will always remember you."

There was silence as the afternoon wind rushed past them. Robin looked over to the bridge and nodded. "Thank you, Raven." He walked back into the Tower and left Raven back to her meditation. He did feel better, knowing he would always be her friend. He felt like a much better leader, really feeling good for them rather than only acting like it.

He decided to go see Starfire to apologize to her, as well. If he really were her dearest friend, she would forgive him, maybe not right away. He hoped she would soon.

* * *

_If you would forgive me. School has been killing me. I've been going to my boyfriend's more often. But now I have a laptop. I'm going to put each new chapter's file on my desktop. I'll see it there. Hopefully I'll update far sooner and far more frequently (because I do get quite bored at times). For any of those still reading, I hope you can forgive me. I don't know the next update date any more than you do, but I hope as much as you all that I will update sooner as well. Patience is a virtue, and please don't criticize me. I came back, didn't I? _


	6. Tuna Lunch

**Tuna Lunch**

Starfire lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Beast Boy had stopped by for a second to say that Robin and he had apologized, kissed her forehead and went off to make some lunch. While her eyes were looking at the ceiling, that's not exactly what she saw. She saw, instead, a sad, disappointed Robin sitting somewhere, upset. Her mind put this image together, and it made her sad, too.

'I do not wish for friend Robin to be upset...' She did not wish for her coupling with Garfield to grieve Robin, but she knew that she could not part with him simply to make him happy. 'Oh, but I cannot stand to think of him being so sad!' Star thought to herself, quietly. 'But I must be happy for myself, sometime. I must! But that is so selfish of me! If I were to not continue this relationship with Garfield, then he would be very, very, most terribly upset with me and Robin! But staying with Garfield makes me so happy, but saddens friend Robin!'

Her thoughts were going in circles as a knock came on the door, gentle and friendly. She started, and sat up. "Come in!"

The door slid open and Robin cleared his throat. Star looked over to him with sadness on her face, until she noticed there was none on his. "Yes, Robin?" She asked.

"Star, I wanted to say... That I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit Beast Boy, and I wanted you to know that... I'm happy for you." Robin swallowed and looked down, pausing for only a second, before confidently looking back up at her, "And you know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

She looked at him with surprise. "I accept your apology, Robin, and so has Garfield." She walked up to him, "And thank you. You will always be my best friend!" Starfire hugged him and smiled. He smiled back, seeing how happy she was. "Would you like some lunch? I think... I interrupted you..." Robin asked timidly. "Oh, yes! Garfield is making some right now for all of us. Come!" She took his hand and floated down the hallway to the kitchen.

* * *

Beast Boy stood proudly in his chef's apron and hat, pondering what to make. He didn't want to make Robin any tofu meal; he at least wanted to be on his leader's good side. But there was no way he could make him a tuna sandwich, even if it was dolphin safe!

He thought on this quite thoroughly before deciding that since he and Star were going out, the least he could do for his leader was suck it up and make one meal for him. So he reached into the cabinet, pulled out a can of tuna, and cringed. He opened it, poured out the water, put the tuna chunks into a bowl... All the while he had to pretend it was just tofu. He made the toast and put the tuna sandwich on the table with a glass of soda. That should do it.

Now he washed his hands and tried not to faint. 'I am _never _doing that again!' He started on Starfire's meal, which was going to be the easiest. I can't tell you what's in it, because I really don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to. Once that plate of god knows what was on the table, he made himself some lunch, too. Definitely tofu.

He took off his chef hat and apron and started towards the door when, through another one, came the two he was looking for. Starfire was floating towards BB, Robin's wrist in hand. She quickly sat him at the table and looked over. BB sat down with them. "Hey, I made lunch. I hope you like it." he smiled at them and took up his fork to eat.

Robin picked up his sandwich and asked, "Beast Boy, is this real tuna?" The green one nodded. "But..." The leader was confused. "I wanted to make you a nice lunch, so I made you a real tuna sandwich... Don't worry about it." And so they ate together, speaking minimally but without hostilities. Things between them were now certainly settled.

* * *

_Not my best story, I know. I shouldn't have wasted so much time not writing it. But at least I finished it with a shiny Hollywood ending, where everyone is happy. I hate it, but I don't really have anything else for this story. My ideas would flow into other stories for themselves. I hope you enjoyed this short one, even if the end did falter. _


End file.
